


La esperanza en una noche oscura

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: - Look... Magnus, on every misión I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I... I was terrified.- So was I.- Magnus... I love you.- I love you, too.





	La esperanza en una noche oscura

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x10

Durante unos segundos el mundo deja de existir a su alrededor, sólo están ellos dos, abrazados, en mitad de la calle, tras un acto de odio tan devastador que Alec aún siente el miedo pegado a cada poro de su piel. Pero Magnus está bien. Sano y salvo y en sus brazos. Y todo da igual en ese momento. Todo menos el hombre que ama contra su pecho.

Se separa lentamente de él y le mira, como si aún necesitase comprobar que es real y no una alucinación o un embrujo. Magnus le sonríe y se acerca para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

  * ¿Cuántos?



La pregunta le hace regresar al presente, a los cazadores de sombras entrando en el Instituto en tropel, los aullidos de los hombres lobos y el horror que acaba de contemplar en el interior.

  * Demasiados.
  * ¿Raphael? ¿Simon? ¿Luke? ¿Meliorn? –asiente, sabiendo que preguntaría por sus amigos.
  * Ellos están bien, también he visto a Maia. Pero muchos otros han caído –el miedo, la incertidumbre, el pánico a perder a Magnus regresan haciendo que el cazador de sombras se estremezca.
  * Estoy bien, Alec. Ahora debemos de ocuparnos de esto –Magnus señala el caos que les rodea y luego se acerca hasta poner una mano en su cintura–. Ya tendremos tiempo de ocuparnos de nosotros. Tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo –la cálida sonrisa del brujo serena a Alec, que asiente y pone la mano en el hombro de su novio.
  * Tengo que ocuparme….
  * Lo sé. Yo tengo que regresar a casa de Catarina, necesitamos averiguar qué sabe Madzie de los planes de Valentine. Además está muy asustada y es difícil controlar a un joven brujo con tanto poder cuando se siente intimidado.
  * Tenemos a Valentine, conseguiremos que hable. Pero la espada ha desaparecido. Clary consiguió desactivarla, aún no sé todos los detalles, pero luego simplemente desapareció. No sabemos quién la tiene, pero si es alguien del Círculo, no estamos a salvo aún –Magnus sonríe ligeramente al escuchar cómo Alec se incluye en el peligro.
  * Entonces aún tenemos mucho qué hacer, Alec. Esta noche hablaremos –Alec asiente–. Llámame cuando hayas acabado.
  * Magnus –coge la mano del brujo cuando éste comienza a alejarse–, ten cuidado.
  * Lo tendré. No te confíes, que tengáis a Valentine no es el final de la guerra.



Antes de que Magnus se vaya, Alec se inclina y le da un suave beso en los labios y vuelve a estrecharle entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse en la sensación del fuerte cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo. Escucha suspirar a Magnus junto a su oído y luego nota cómo le abraza aún más fuerte y entiende que no es el único que ha tenido miedo esa noche.

Antes de entrar al Instituto no puede evitar girarse para observar a Magnus alejarse y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de adentrarse en el horror en el que se ha convertido la sede de los cazadores de sombras en Nueva York.

 

*******************

 

Ya no recuerda a cuántos subterráneos han trasladado al laboratorio, algunos de ellos eran viejos conocidos de los cazadores de sombras. Luke permanece junto a Clary, igual que Simon, que parece extrañamente feliz a pesar de la tristeza reinante. También han encontrado algunos cazadores de sombras, pero, afortunadamente, no tantos como era de esperar dado el ataque que han sufrido. A Alec le duele la cabeza, tiene sueño y está más cansado de lo que quiere reconocer después de dos noches sin apenas dormir y unas cuantas batallas.

La gran sala central empieza a vaciarse poco a poco, incluso Aldertree se ha retirado ya, así que Alec termina de redactar el informe para la Clave y antes de que pueda llamar a Magnus para decirle que va de camino al loft, siente una mano en su espalda. No hace falta que se gire para saber a quién pertenece y sonríe mientras se da la vuelta.

  * Iba a llamarte ahora mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí? –de repente la imagen de la pequeña bruja le hace ponerse serio–. ¿Madze?
  * Está bien. Es una niña muy dulce, pero ha estado en muy malas manos. Tanto su abuela como Valentine la han usado para sacar provecho de sus poderes. Catarina se quedará con ella el tiempo que sea necesario.



Por la cabeza de Alec pasan los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no deja de revivir el modo en el que Madze le encerró en el ascensor mientras mataba a los cazadores de sombras.

  * ¿Ocurre algo, Alexander? –el brujo acaricia su brazo hasta coger su mano.
  * Anoche… Madze pudo matarme y no lo hizo. Me encerró en el ascensor para que su poder no me dañara. Es la segunda vez que me salva.



Magnus asiente, como si ya tuviese esa información, y aprieta suavemente su mano.

  * Te he dicho que es una buena niña. Te conoce y le caes bien, no quería hacerte daño.



El cazador de sombras mira a su novio y sonríe, puede notar en su voz el afecto que siente por esa niña.

  * ¿Nos vamos? –la mirada de Magnus brilla esperanzada.
  * Dame solo un minuto. Necesito hablar con Jace.
  * Oh, no. Por el ángel, no me digas que esta noche también va a _honrarnos_ con su presencia…
  * No creo, estaba bastante dolorido después de la pelea con Valentine y estaba en la enfermería la última vez que le vi.
  * Mejor, porque para lo que tengo en mente para esta noche, prefiero no tener invitados indiscretos –Magnus susurra junto a su oído para que nadie más le oiga, pero Alec se sonroja tan intensamente que es un anuncio andante.
  * ¡Magnus!
  * ¿Qué? Es mi casa y tú eres mi novio. Si quiero fo…
  * ¡Magnus! –Alec le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara aún más roja que antes, pero sus pupilas se han dilatado visiblemente y su gesto no puede ocultar una sonrisa–. Me ha quedado claro, pero ¿te importaría no hablar de nuestra vida sexual en el Instituto? –sisea la pregunta en un tono tan bajo que a Magnus le cuesta escucharle, pero asiente y el nefilim continúa su camino por los largos pasillos.



Mientras caminan, Alec nota la mirada fija de Magnus en su espalda… aunque conociéndole no será precisamente su espalda lo que esté mirando y ese pensamiento hace sonreír al cazador de sombras.

Se detienen frente al dormitorio de Jace, que tiene la puerta abierta, pero antes de entrar, Alec golpea el marco para anunciar su presencia. El rubio nefilim se encuentra tumbado en la cama con gesto cansado, aunque mejor aspecto que el que Alec recuerda.

  * ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Alec se adentra en la habitación y se sienta a los pies de la cama.
  * No sé qué pudo pasar, Alec. ¿Quién habrá cogido la espada y para qué?
  * No será para nada bueno –Magnus permanece en la puerta.
  * No, no lo será… Ni Clary ni yo vimos a nadie cerca, no al menos lo suficiente para cogerla.



Permanecen en silencio unos segundos que a Magnus se le hacen eternos, antes de que Alec se ponga en pie. Ha comenzado a girarse hacia la puerta cuando recuerda la conversación que tuvo con su parabatai en las escaleras y se vuelve para mirar a Jace.

  * ¿Has hablado con Clary? –Jace niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada, parece incluso más contrariado que antes.
  * No puedo, Alec. Ella… ella es feliz con Simon. No puedo decirle que Valentine mintió.



Alec se debate entre decirle lo que cree que debe hacer o callarse, finalmente opta por la segunda opción y asiente.

  * Si es lo que quieres hacer, no diré nada.
  * Gracias, Alec. Y… –Jace mira directamente al brujo– me alegro mucho de que no estuvieras en el Instituto cuando… –Jace no acaba la frase, no es necesario, todos en esa habitación saben de lo que están hablando y sigue siendo doloroso.



El gesto de Alec se vuelve más duro, tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, todo su cuerpo está en tensión mientras recuerda el miedo que ha sentido al darse cuenta de que Magnus podría ser uno de los subterráneos muertos. Empieza a dolerle el estómago y tiene ganas de vomitar.

Dándose cuenta de lo que está sintiendo Alec en ese momento y viendo cómo está sufriendo sin necesidad, el brujo se adentra en el dormitorio de Jace y sujeta a su novio por el codo, guiándole hacia la salida.

  * Tenemos que irnos.



Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante el tiempo que tardan en salir del Instituto. Alec continúa tenso, pero parece relajarse en cuanto el aire frío de la noche neoyorquina le golpea. El nefilim respira hondo cuando llegan a la calle y mira a Magnus de reojo.

  * Estoy bien.
  * No, no lo estás. Y no hay motivo para que estés mal. Alec, estoy bien, no me ha ocurrido nada.
  * Pero podría.
  * Y a ti podrían haberte matado durante el ataque. ¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? ¿Qué no he sufrido pensando que podrías estar tirado en el suelo del Instituto? –el gesto de Alec se suaviza y se gira hasta estar frente a su novio.
  * Lo sé. Vayamos a casa, necesito alejarme de este sitio.



Magnus intenta no sonreír demasiado cuando empiezan a caminar en dirección al loft. Que Alec prefiera estar en su casa, con él a quedarse en el lugar en el que se ha criado, el que ha sido su hogar, le hace sentirse extrañamente feliz.

La noche es fría en Nueva York y cuando una ráfaga de viento hace tiritar a Magnus, Alec se acerca más a él y pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo mientras le acaricia para darle calor. Caminan en silencio, sin prisa, pero sin detenerse, disfrutando de la mutua compañía en ese día en la que los dos han temido por la vida del otro. Alec aún se estremece de terror al recordar la angustia de no saber si Magnus estaba bien o no. Si llega a perderle…

Como si le leyese la mente, Magnus se estrecha más contra él y aprieta más fuerte su cintura. La cercanía de su cuerpo calma su ansiedad y despierta otras sensaciones mucho más placenteras e igual de primarias que el miedo. La necesidad de llegar cuanto antes al loft se vuelve imperiosa y comienza a caminar más deprisa. El brujo no dice nada y acelera el paso, como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, aunque no han cruzado ni una palabra desde que abandonaron el Instituto.

En cuanto la puerta del loft se cierra tras ellos, Alec se abalanza sobre Magnus y le besa, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos como aquella tarde no tan lejana. El brujo responde a sus besos con tanta pasión como la que pone el nefilim, empezando a deshacerse de las chaquetas mientras caminan hacia el dormitorio.

Todo el miedo, toda la angustia se transforma en rabia durante un segundo y luego en pasión, una pasión que Alec no ha sentido nunca, un deseo que le consume y le hace verlo todo rojo. Muerde los labios del brujo y tira de su ropa sin ningún cuidado, acariciando cuanta piel va dejando al descubierto, apretándose contra el cuerpo de su novio hasta que es casi imposible distinguir donde empieza uno y dónde acaba el otro.

Caen sobre la cama en un nudo de brazos y piernas y lenguas y Magnus no puede evitar reírse cuando intenta quitarse la camisa y acaba enredándose en la camiseta de Alec, contagiando al cazador de sombras con su risa. Los ojos del brujo brillan tanto que Alec no puede evitar separarse unos centímetros para poder verle mejor, totalmente hipnotizado por lo hermoso que está así.

  * ¿Qué pasa? –Magnus deja de reír y le mira, preocupado.
  * Nada –Alec responde bajito, inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Magnus entre los suyos.



La necesidad y la pasión continúan ahí, pujando por salir, pero Alec quiere disfrutar del momento, desea saborear cada centímetro del cuerpo de Magnus como si fuera la primera vez, adorarle hasta que no recuerde ni su nombre.

Inmoviliza el cuerpo de Magnus con el suyo, separándole las piernas con la rodilla para acomodarse entre sus muslos. Acaricia el torso semidesnudo del brujo, sonriendo cuando Magnus arquea la espalda al sentir los dedos del nefilim pellizcando suavemente sus pezones.

Arrodillado entre las piernas de su novio, Alec termina de quitarse la camiseta y luego ayuda a Magnus a deshacerse de su camisa. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral cuando el brujo comienza a desabrocharle los pantalones. El tacto cálido de los dedos de Magnus sobre la piel de su vientre le hace estremecerse y le hace hervir la sangre.

Con un suave empujón tumba a Magnus de nuevo en la cama y se pone en pie de un salto, tirando de los pantalones de su novio mientras lo hace. Desnudo sobre la cama, el brujo le dedica una mirada tan cargada de pasión y a la vez ternura que se le encoge el corazón. Venciendo su natural timidez, Alec comienza a quitarse los pantalones, intentando darle un espectáculo a Magnus. Se siente un poco ridículo a pesar de que su novio siempre le dice que es muy sexy, él nunca se ha sentido así, no hasta que empezó a verse a través de los ojos de Magnus.

No sabe muy bien lo que hace, pero a juzgar por cómo se han dilatado las pupilas del brujo, su respiración se ha acelerado y su erección ha aumentado, Alec cree que está haciendo un buen trabajo.

  * Por el ángel, Alexander…



Sonríe mientras se aproxima a la cama, paseando la mirada por el glorioso cuerpo desnudo de Magnus, que se incorpora hasta que sus bocas se encuentran a mitad de camino. El beso es ansioso y apremiante, pero no exento de cierta ternura. Alec no ha besado a nadie más que a Magnus en su vida, pero no cambiaría esos besos por nada del mundo, está seguro de que ningún otro le haría sentir las cosas que siente cuando su novio le besa.

Rodea su cintura con un brazo y deja descansar su peso contra el pecho del brujo hasta que éste vuelve a echarse en la cama y puede tumbarse sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas mientras Magnus mete una de sus manos en el pelo y con la otra acaricia su espalda, bajando hasta sus glúteos, que amasa suavemente mientras continúan disfrutando de ese ardiente beso.

Sube las manos hasta sus hombros y acaricia sus brazos hasta que entrelaza los dedos con los de Magnus, que gime contra sus labios antes de entrelazar sus piernas con las del cazador de sombras, como si necesitase ese contacto. Alec comienza a besar la mandíbula de su novio, descendiendo por su cuello y deteniéndose unos segundos en su nuez, que succiona suavemente, provocando que Magnus ahogue una risita.

Desliza sus labios por el torso de Magnus, deleitándose en cómo el vello se eriza cuando su aliento seca la saliva que su lengua deja a su paso. Sigue descendiendo, besando y lamiendo su abdomen hasta que su novio se arquea sobre la cama y gruñe, desesperado.

  * Sigue…



Alec sonríe y Magnus gime, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos para abrirlos rápidamente cuando su novio comienza a lamerle. El nefilim se centra en hacer todo lo que sabe que vuelve loco a su pareja y le saborea como si fuera un helado, dándole todo un espectáculo que el brujo agradece con jadeos y gemidos y tirando suavemente de su pelo.

  * Alexander… –esta vez el tirón es más fuerte y el cazador de sombras gruñe mientras se incorpora.



Magnus tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo perlado de sudor, el pelo alborotado y el glamour de sus ojos ha desaparecido. Alec tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces o va a acabar antes de empezar.

Trepa por el cuerpo de Magnus hasta que sus rostros vuelven a estar frente a frente y el brujo mete los dedos en el pelo moreno del nefilim y le besa, mordiéndole los labios y succionando su lengua mientras pasa un brazo por su cintura y le estrecha contra su cuerpo, empezando a frotarse contra él.

Con una habilidad que no sabía que poseía hasta que Magnus despertó su parte más atrevida, Alec prepara a su novio con rapidez y se desliza en su interior lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y estrechez, dejando que el brujo se acostumbre a la intromisión.

Y en ese momento, todo el miedo, la furia y la ira vuelven convertido en necesidad y deseo. Chocan como dos huracanes, sus cuerpos colisionando en busca del mayor placer posible mientras sus manos recorren cada centímetro de sus pieles y sus bocas dejan regueros de saliva con besos y lametones.

Tardan solo unos minutos en jadear el nombre del otro entre besos y caricias, totalmente entregados el uno al otro y a su pasión. Cuando Alec rodea la erección de su novio, Magnus sisea y se arquea, clavando los dedos en sus glúteos y empujándole aún más profundamente en cada embestida.

Magnus gruñe el nombre de su amante cuando el orgasmo le golpea con fuerza y Alec le sigue unos segundos después tras un par de embestidas y un jadeo ronco que le nace de lo más profundo. Toda la tensión y el miedo que ha sentido en los últimos días desaparecen arrastrados por el placer y las caricias del hombre que ama.

Se deja caer sobre el brujo, que acaricia su espalda y besa su frente, mientras recuperan la respiración. Alec gira el rostro y observa a su novio, que le devuelve la mirada, mostrando sus ojos dorados llenos de amor.

  * Te quiero, Alexander.



El nefilim sonríe y aparta el pelo de su novio para poder verle el rostro, luego se inclina y le besa. A pesar del horror que han vivido, Alec no puede evitar sentirse afortunado porque sus seres queridos están a salvo, especialmente Magnus, aunque se siente un poco culpable por su felicidad.

  * Yo también te quiero.




End file.
